Running away
by Princess of Pirates
Summary: All her life Amy hade to live with her abusive father. But until she met Serena and her talking cat. Amy lives in America and once she meets Serena and Luna they all run away to tokyo to find a new life
1. I'm Ok

Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
  
A 14-blued haired girl named Amy Mizuno lived in a dark cold house with her abusive father. One day she was going to school. She lived in America. She hade no friends no pets she could play with or anything. And every word that came out of her mouth was negative to her father. Well she was walking to school one day and bumped in to some one.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Amy  
  
"That's ok I'm such a ditz." Said Serena  
  
"Hey I know you you're that Amy kid right?" asked Serena  
  
"Y-yeah." Said Amy  
  
"My name is Serena." She said  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Amy  
  
"Hey why don't you sit with me and my friends? There names are Molly and Melvin." Asked Serena  
  
It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I'd cry up in my room  
Hoping it would all be over soon  
  
"S-sure I guess so." Said Amy  
  
"Ok meet me at the drinking fouten that's where we always meet for lunch." Said Serena  
  
"Hey are you ok? You have bruises all over you're Arm." Asked Serena  
  
"I'm fine." Said Amy  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
And every morning that I wake  
I look back at yesterday  
And I'm ok  
  
"Well ok see you later. Come on Luna!" yelled Serena  
  
Amy watched the kid run away as she stood in the street. She was always afraid to go home. And always afraid to wake up in the morning. She never knew what it felt like to have friends until now.  
  
Often wondered why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night threw a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming please no more  
Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done  
For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back ay yesterday  
  
It's not so easy to forget  
Of all the marks you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day afraid to come home  
In what I might see next  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
And every morning that I wake  
I look back at yesterday  
  
I'm ok  
  
Christina Agulira: I'm ok 


	2. My Immortal

Amy was looking for Serena at lunch she couldn't find her anywhere. Amy just sighed. `Anther joke from one of the popular kids.' Thought Amy. But to her surprise Serena called her over to her table.  
  
"AMY OVER HERE!!" yelled Serena while waving her hands in the air  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by my childish fears  
And if you would just leave  
Cause you're presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Amy walked over to their table and sat down.  
  
"Hi Amy I was afraid you wouldn't show up." Said Serena  
  
"Where's you're friends?" asked Amy  
  
"Oh there not here today there sick." Said Serena  
  
"Oh" said Amy  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of you're tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of you're fears  
I held you're hand threw all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
"So have you lived in America long?" asked Serena  
  
"Yes all my life." Said Amy  
  
"Oh." Said Serena  
  
You used to captivate me  
By you're resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
You're face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
You're voice it chases away  
All the sanity in me  
  
"Hey do you want to come over after school?" asked Serena  
  
"S-sure I guess." Said Amy  
  
`My dad is going to kill me after I get home though but I've never had a friend before' thought Amy  
  
"Ok so I'll see you after school?" asked Serena  
  
"Yeah I'll se you." Said Amy  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
[Chorus}  
  
Evanescence: My Immortal 


	3. Losing Grip

After school Amy and Serena went over to Serena's house. Amy was still afraid to go home though. She even started to have second thoughts about going over. Her and Serena opened the door to her house.  
  
"Mom I'm home my new friend Amy is here ok?" she asked  
  
"Ok that's fine sweetie just make sure you're cat Luna doesn't bother her or anything." Said her mom  
  
"Ok." Said Serena  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there grinning with the lost stare  
That's when I decided  
  
Serena and Amy went in her room.  
  
"Amy this is my cat Luna" said Serena  
  
"Meow" said Luna  
  
"Oh she's so cute when did you get her?" asked Amy  
  
"Oh I found her she's a stray." Said Serena  
  
"Oh" said Amy  
  
Why should I care?  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip I'm in this thing alone  
  
"I like her cresset moon." Said Amy  
  
`I sense something in this girl." Thought Luna  
  
"Hey Amy do you want to play a game?" asked Serena  
  
"Well I can't stay long." Said Amy  
  
"Why not?" asked Serena  
  
Am I just a chick you place beside you to take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me  
You used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left crying there  
Waiting outside there with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
  
"I just can't" said Amy in a sad voice.  
  
"How long can you-" but then Serena was cut off by her rainbow crystal alert  
  
"What's that?" asked Amy  
  
`Oh no Amy's going to find out!' thought Luna  
  
"Hurry Serena Rainbow crystal alert!!!" blurted Luna  
  
Amy was shocked so shocked she couldn't even speak. She thought she was going nuts.  
  
"H-h-h-how did you? You just talked." Yelled Amy  
  
"Yes but there is no time to explain." Said Luna. Then Luna saw the sign of mercury on Amy's forehead  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Crying out loud crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
  
`She's sailor mercury' thought Luna  
  
Luna mad a jump in the air and a pin with the sigh mercury on it appeared  
  
"What's this?" asked Amy while holding up the pin  
  
"It's a trance forming pin hold it up and yell Mercury power" said Luna  
  
"Uh ok." Said Amy a little confused  
  
"MERCURY POWER!!!" she lifted up the air and she could feel her self-trance forming  
  
"This is unbelievable." Said Amy  
  
"Wow Amy you're sailor Mercury that's cool." Said Serena  
  
"Hurry up and trance form Serena we don't have time." Said Luna  
  
Open you're eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care?  
Cause you weren't there  
'When I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
"MOON PRISIM POWER!!!" Yelled Serena  
  
"Come on scouts let's go" said Luna they fallowed Luna to where the monster was.  
  
"Amy use you're Mercury bubbles." Said Luna  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!" mercury yelled  
  
She hit her bubbles and it confused the monster.  
  
"What gees it's freezing." Said the monster  
  
"Now Sailor moon!!!" yelled Luna  
  
"MOON HEALLING ACTIVATION!!!" She yelled the monster disappeared  
  
They detranced formed and went back to Serena's house. (AN: Sorry it's going kind of fast guys but don't worry it get's better just read.)  
  
"Wow Amy this like way, way cool." Said Serena  
  
"I know." Said Amy but then she looks at her watch.  
  
"Oh no I'm late my dad is going to kill me!!" shouted Amy  
  
"What's the big rush?" asked Luna  
  
"My dad is going to like freak out I have to go I'm sorry I'll see you tomorrow!" said Amy  
  
Serena grabbed Amy's arm and Amy whimpered from the bruises.  
  
"Has he been hurting you in anyway?" Luna  
  
"N-no I mean he does have a temper but-"  
  
"Amy that's child abuse!" yelled Serena  
  
"I know we don't know each other very well but I want to help you." Said Serena  
  
"Well sit down and I'll tell you the story." Said Amy. And Luna sat down  
  
"Well my dad has been abusing me ever since my mother died in a car crash. I don't know why but ever since then he's been drinking he drinks all the time. He goes out with his buddies and everything. He drinks every night." Said Amy. Serena felt a tear slide down her face. She felt sorry for Amy and she had an idea.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy. Hey I have an idea." Said Serena  
  
"That's the first." Said Luna  
  
"Well my family and I were going to Tokyo next week. So they still have the passports we can runaway there and that way you'll be safe from you're father." Said Serena  
  
"B-but are you sure Serena I mean won't you miss you're family?" asked Amy  
  
"Hey it will be fun sure I'll miss my family but I'll leave a note to them and they'll no I'm ok." Said Serena  
  
"I think it will be good for you Amy I mean you have to get away from you're father." Said Luna  
  
" Ok when do we leave?" asked Amy  
  
"Next week get you're stuff packed and everything and I'll tell you when we'll leave ok?" said Serena  
  
"Ok. Oh Serena?" asked Amy  
  
"Yeah Amy?"  
  
"Thanks you don't know how much this means to me." Said Amy  
  
They hugged and Amy ran out the door.  
  
"I can't wait till we leave for Tokyo." Said Serena  
  
"But won't you miss-" Luna didn't finish her sentence  
  
"Yeah I will but Amy needs help" said Serena  
  
"Yeah. You're doing the right thing Serena," said Luna  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hi guys tell me if it's going to fast ok? Bye. 


	4. Carry On

"Stop it!!" yelled Amy. After she got home her dad was drinking again and the thing she hates started to happen again.  
  
"Stop it please!!!" she pleaded but he continued on hitting her.  
  
"Please stop I can't take any more!!!" She yelled again.  
  
There was something in you're eyes that I saw tonight  
I never thought that I would see it  
Now there are holes in my walls and there's glass on the floor  
And you said you didn't mean it  
You went from zero to none in these past three months  
Of your level of affection  
I ain't ganna be that girl who cries herself to sleep  
Putting up with your rejection cause  
  
She tried to cover her face but he was to strong for her. Her knees feel to the floor she thought that she couldn't last one week. She wanted it to be over. She couldn't take the pain any longer. She cupped her face in her hands and sobbed. Her dad threw the bear can at the wall and went out the house. He slammed the front door. He was going out with his little buddies. Amy couldn't wait to leave for Tokyo.  
  
[Chorus]  
I can't carry on living life like this  
This can't be what it is I don't want to live my life like this  
I can't carry on living life like this  
This can't be what it is I don't want to live my life like this.  
  
Amy went in her room and slammed the door. She fell face first on her pillow. Then she looked at a picture of her mom on her nightstand. She felt like she couldn't live any more. She felt like she wanted to give up. She wanted to be away from this place and never come back.  
  
[Verse 2] When I try to make sense out of what we have I also fall into depression  
Because I know in my heart the both grown apart aint no use in us  
Pretending  
We never talk on the phone and you're never at home  
And if you are there's always tension  
I aint going to be that girl that ends up staying sitting around just  
regretting  
Cause  
  
Yes she thought life was over for her she didn't want to live any more. She hated living here. What did she do to deserve this? Is her father blaming her from her mother's death? 100 questions ran threw her mind. Only one more week Amy come on you can do it. She thought to her self over and over.  
  
[Chorus]  
I can't carry on living life like this  
This can't be what it is I don't want to live my life like this  
I can't carry on living life like this  
I can't carry on living life like this  
  
[Verse 3]  
I'm tired of fighting I'm tired of spiting  
My life is a storm full of raining and lighting  
My insides are pleading of the screaming  
And sometimes I just feel like I'm no longer breathing  
I look in you're eyes all I see is a demon I'm tired of wearing my heart on my sleeve and I just don't know why I stay  
  
Cause day after day I continue saying  
  
[Chorus]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ashanti: Carry on 


	5. Hello

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you some one to talk to  
Hello  
  
Amy woke up the next morning oh the pain. She couldn't take it any more. She just couldn't. She walked to Serena's house and knocked on the door. Serena answered it. Amy knew it 7:00 in the morning she just needed help badly.  
  
"Amy?" but Serena said nothing. She just knew what Amy wanted Serena put her arm around her friend. And they walked in her room.  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake up from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
  
Serena saw blood on Amy's rist. Serena gasped she knew what Amy was trying to do.  
  
"Amy what happened to your rist?" Luna asked. Luna tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"Amy y-you slit it didn't you?" Amy just looked down to the ground. And she nodded  
  
Serena just sighed in disbelieve. "Come on Amy let's get you cleaned up." Said Serena. They went into the bathroom and Serena took a washcloth and wiped it a little. Then she rapped a banged on it.  
  
"Don't ever try that again you got that!" Serena said  
  
"I'm sorry I scared every one." Said Amy  
  
"That's ok." Said Luna  
  
"Hey guess what?" Serena asked happily  
  
"What?" asked Amy  
  
"We can leave tomorrow," said Serena  
  
"Really?" asked Amy all happily  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday 


	6. Crying

[Verse one]  
I'm not going back  
I'm going to runaway  
Your not ganna take me away  
I'm not ganna stay  
  
Amy was shocked when Serena said they were leaving tomorrow,  
  
"But Serena how?" asked Amy  
  
"Luna did all the work." Said Serena  
  
"Luna-"but Luna cut her off  
  
"Look you can teach a old cat some new tricks." Said Serena. Then Amy started laughing. She hasn't laughed like that in years.  
  
[Verse two]  
I'm not ganna cry  
I'm not ganna scream  
You don't even care  
As it seems  
  
"Serena I don't even remember what laughing is like. Until now that is." Said Amy while laughing  
  
"Now tell me every thing that happened last night we only until 8:30 until school starts and it's 7:10. So I have time." Said Serena  
  
"Well h-he said it was my fault that mom died. And I just had to make her go see that stupid play of mine. He said if she never would've tried to make it to my play she would've still been alive. And then he threw me across the room. Then he took off his belt. And he whipped me. He whipped me hard Serena. I couldn't sleep I was too afraid that he might come in my room and start whipping me again. And then- this." She pulled back her sleeve too show Serena bandage that Serena put on her earlier.  
  
[Verse three]  
You made me cry  
Slamming doors  
Throwing me on floors  
The glasses shatter into peaces  
  
I'm not ganna cry  
I'm not ganna scream  
You don't even care  
As is seems  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope you like the song I wrote it. No none of this stuff happened to me. I was just tired of copping stuff down so I came up with something. Hope you like it. 


	7. Hell is for children

They cry in the dark so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same in the eyes of a wonderful child  
  
Serena went down stairs and looked at her mom.  
  
"What is it Serena you better get ready for school you don't to be late." Said her mom  
  
"Oh umm mom I wanted to know since it's Friday can I have my new friend Amy stay the night?" asked Serena  
  
"Sure sweetie now get ready for school." She said  
  
"Yes." Serena whispered to her self  
  
Serena went back into her room.  
  
"Ding, Ding we have a winner." Said Serena to Amy  
  
"You were going to Tokyo?" asked Amy  
  
"Yep" said Serena  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Because hell, hell, is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell, hell is for children And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh.  
  
"But I can't pack my things." Said Amy  
  
"Oh right I forgot about that." said Serena  
  
"Don't worry Amy I'm sure you buy some new cloths while were there." Said Luna  
  
It's oh so confusing this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eye then apologize  
Be daddy's good little girl and don't tell mammy a thing  
Be a good little boy and you'll get a toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing  
  
"Or I'll let you borrow some of mine." Said Serena  
  
"Thanks" said Amy  
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
No hell is for children  
  
Hell, hell, hell is for children helli is for children.  
Hell, Hell, Hell is for children.  
  
"No I'll pack own things." Said Amy bravely  
  
"Amy no you'll get abused again." Said Luna  
  
"Luna I don't care I need to be brave I don't want to show my weakness to my father." Said Amy  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
OOH cliffies what will happen. 


	8. The End?

Amy and Serena were at Amy's house hiding behind the bushes.  
  
"Do you see his car?" asked Serena  
  
"No." said Amy  
  
"Good. Ok on the count of three we go inside ok?' asked Serena  
  
Amy nodded her head they were both holding hands.  
  
"Ok 1.......2......3 go!" she yelled they both parted and they both went inside Amy's house.  
  
"Any one home?" yelled Amy no one answered.  
  
"Yes no ones here he's probably looking for me." Said Amy  
  
Serena look around her house for a little.  
  
"This is where you live?" asked Serena  
  
"Yes." Amy said sadly  
  
"Serena do you have the passports?" asked Luna  
  
"Right here." Said Serena as she held them up in her hand.  
  
"Ok good lets go up to my room." said Amy  
  
They went to her and she got out a suit case.  
  
"I can't believe were leaving today this is going to be so much Amy!!" said Serena while jumping up and down.  
  
Then she saw a picture of Amy and her mom when she was 8 years old.  
  
"Oh is this your mom?" asked Serena Amy quickly grabbed the picture out of Serena's hand and held it close to her heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy I know it's hard to loose the ones we love. But we have each other now were best friends now." Said Serena  
  
"I know but lets forget about it and help me pack." Said Amy  
  
"Ok." Said Serena they quickly started packing before Amy's dad got home. She packed what she could carry and they headed the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh I can't wait!" said Serena  
  
"Serena you said that like 10 times already." Said Amy  
  
"I know but aren't you happy Amy we get to move to a deferent place." Said Serena  
  
"Were almost at the air port." Said Luna  
  
"Man it's a long walk to the air port." Said Serena  
  
"I know" said Amy  
  
then they saw a big building.  
  
"There it is!!" yelled Serena she grabbed Amy's hand ran to the air port.  
  
They gave the women their pass ports and they got the plan and they were finely on their way to Tokyo where Amy can live a happy and peaceful life.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Wipes tear from eye) yes it's over sorry there's no song in this chapter but don't worry there's going to be a sequel soon so hold your horses and there will be one soon. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers thank you so much without you I could've wrote this story. Until next time bye. 


End file.
